Judging By The Cover
by Maddyrocks
Summary: My First Story! Trisha and Frankie used to be invisible, but over the summer many things change... Now their worlds has been turned upside down and along with the old dramas comes some new ones.... Is image really everything? RR please! xxx
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello everyone... :D**_

_**This is my first story on Fan fiction and I hope you all enjoy it. The first chapters a little short but they get longer. Read, review and please give your honest opinion…the first chapters crap but it'll get there..**_

_**Disclaimer: I do own these characters, they are my own creation. The story came from my own imagination and I have not copied any work of other authors or members of Fan Fiction.. **_

_**Here goes…wishing myself good luck..!**_

**_Judging By The Cover_**

Trisha Davis was an ordinary teenager living in London, going to an ordinary school.

Trisha's best friend Frankie was the only person she could communicate with, and who understood her. And Trisha was, in return, the only one who understood Frankie.

They seemed to have been made to befriend each other, and maybe it was pure luck that they had gone to the same primary school. But Trisha liked to think of it as though fate had brought them together. Trisha was a great believer in fate, and luck and was a very trusting person. Frankie however was not. Frankie had, what the school physiatrist liked to call, trust issues. She had had a bad childhood, and had never really talked about it, but never seemed to totally get over it. But Frankie had befriended Trisha because, unlike most, Trisha didn't ask hundreds of questions and understood that it simply wasn't a subject she liked to bring up.

Trisha and Frankie had been friends since Frankie had moved to Leytonstone, and joined Trisha's primary school in year 5. And both now aged 15 had never felt so at ease with others, as with each other. But regardless each year they tried to make new friends and 'bond' with their peers. There were only a few people with whom they associated with, and old friend of Trisha's, Rick Kennedy and a pretty little Asian girl, Jasmine.

But what better time to 'bond' than a new, and final year at their senior school. Yr11, the 'year of pure and utter painful torture' as Trisha's older sister had described it. Trisha was one of 5 children, and was generally quite proud of being part of such a big family. It did of course have its draw backs, but Trisha quite liked knowing her house was always full of people and so she'd never be lonely. She sometimes pitied Frankie for only having a single sibling, who 8yrs older, had long since moved away. Frankie's older sister, Danni, was a great disappointment to their family. She had grown up quickly and moved out even quicker. She was, at present, travelling all over New Zealand and rarely contacted her family. The only one she ever wrote to or really talked to was Frankie, who she was really quite attached to.

But Trisha never totally pitied Frankie, for upon their friendship starting, Frankie had been accepted as an unofficial daughter and sister into her family. Frankie knew she was always welcome at their house and had in fact secretly named it her second home.

As attached to Danni as she was, she was also mad at her sister for leaving her on her own and instead looked to Trisha's brothers and sisters to get advice and for sibling support. Trisha had two brothers and two sisters; her eldest sibling was Trent who was very shortly followed by Helen. The two eldest were only a year apart, but Tom, Trisha's second brother, was two years younger then Helen and a year older than Trisha. The youngest was Hermia, who was 11. Unlike many families the Davis were all very close and, as a general rule, didn't fight a great deal.

But back to the main point, the new school year. The two girls faced a great deal of trials and tribulations ahead of them, and the first they had to face the very next day. September the 5th, the new school year.

**_Hey... :)_**

_**Read and review please! XD**_

_**Let me know what you think, ok?**_

_**Love, Maddyrocks xxx**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey this is chapter 2 of my story...**_

**_This chapters a little longer than the last one so you can get into it more.. i hope! crosses fingers_**

**_Disclaimer: I do own these characters, they are my own creation. The story came from my own imagination and I have not copied any work of other authors or members of Fan Fiction.. _**

**_Enjoy! xxx_**

_

* * *

__Chapter 2_

Frankie woke up the next morning at the sound of capital fm as her alarm clock switched on. She had always hated those annoying alarms that bleeped to infinity and gave a person a headache before the school day had even started. She climbed out of bed and walked into her bathroom. The only advantage of her sister having left was that she'd inherited the en suite. She climbed into the shower and turned it on. As shy as Frankie was in general, in the shower she felt quite safe and knowing that her parents would have already left for work, she started to sing out loud her current favourite song.

After she had showered, dressed and dried her waist length black hair, Frankie went to the kitchen to eat her morning pop tart and glass of milk. She found a note on the side from her parents wishing her good luck for her first day back, reminding her to work hard and achieve good grades and also to not forget they were getting back late that evening, so she had to take Jessie for a walk. Jessie was their chocolate Labrador that Danni had bought for Frankie for her 13th birthday.

Frankie had never really had a big thing for dogs, and she'd always wondered if Danni had really bought Jessie just to piss of their parents who hated dogs. If that was the case however, she had failed because their parents fell in love with Jessie the moment they saw her. But that did not mean they ever helped out with her, and Frankie usually ended up having to walk her because her parents were hardly ever in. As a rule in the Love household you didn't talk about Danni, the black sheep, or the fact that they were never around. Both issues were sensitive, but not so much that they did anything about it.

Frankie sat and contemplated the day ahead of her. Usually on the first day back of term Trisha and her would spend break and lunch time walking around trying to talk to all the people that they hadn't seen since the last term before the summer. And just as usually their efforts were in vain, for many people told them where to go or simply ignored them. But over the summer maybe things had changed. And Frankie hoped it was for the better. Trisha and Frankie had never been on the popular side of things, no-one really tried to make friends with them, and they only half understood why. Unfortunately looks seemed be everything at their school and personality doesn't count for much.

Last year Frankie had been a plump, small, and not very curvy young girl. Trisha was not so plump but not thin either, with brunette hair which looked very dry a lot of the time. She was also not the prettiest girl at their school. But over the summer both girls had grown up a great deal. Both had slimmed out, become quite curvy and seemed to have rid themselves of their spots. Trisha's hair had been highlighted, and the dye seemed to be doing a good job of keeping her hair looking healthier. And Frankie had grown taller, and now had a pair of very nice, long and beautiful legs.

The pair of them had been greatly anticipating the New Year, and had decided that this year they would simply blend with the crowd not bothering to try and make new friends. After all they had gone 6 years without others; they could do it for another year.

Trisha also woke up that morning to the sound of the radio, but that sound was soon followed by Hermia screaming at Helen to get out of the bathroom, her mother screaming at Tom to get out of bed and Trent screaming at everyone to shut up so he could go back to bed.

Trent was 19 and had decided to go straight out into the world and get a job, but his plans changed when he was offered an apprenticeship at a law firm, which had been his dream. He however didn't start his apprenticeship for another week and was taking it easy until then.

Trisha jumped out of bed, ran down the hall and into the bathroom as Helen left, with protests from her little sister calling as she closed the door behind her. She showered quickly and was out and back in her bedroom before Hermia could start to insult her. She dressed and blow dried her hair, using the moisturising mousse that her hairdresser had given her and combed it out. This new style suited her well, the layers, the highlights and the feathering made her look older and more attractive. Over the summer she and Frankie had spent several days working out the best colours for themselves and how to apply make-up without looking over done. By the second week of the holiday they had perfected the art and decided to use it for their first day back, at least. Their school wasn't very strict on dress code and never bothered to get girls to remove their make-up or jewellery, so they didn't worry about getting into trouble.

Once Trisha was done she raced down the stairs to the kitchen to grab the last of the milk, and poured it into her cereal. Helen appeared soon after demanding to know who drank the last of the milk.

This was the daily routine in the Davis household and her favourite part of the day, until she met Frankie at the bus stop. Trisha checked her bag quickly to see if she had the basics for the first day back said goodbye to everyone and was out of the door 20minutes earlier than any other day in the year. As she had agreed with Frankie they would get the early bus into school so they could watch everyone else come in and remark on how they had changed.

At the bus stop Frankie was waiting for Trisha, and saw a familiar figure walk towards her, and it wasn't her. Ben Miller was their school 'hottie'. He was in the popular group at school, hung out with all the right people and never talked very much. Trisha and Frankie had always disliked the way he never talked to anyone like he was better than them and had no need to talk to people such as themselves. She turned her head and looked the other way down the road that Trisha would soon emerge from.

Ben was lost in his thoughts wondering how this year would pan out. Would the new teachers be nicer, would he make sure he got all his work in on time and how would the exams be? He looked up to see if the bus had come but it was only a car, but as he was about to look back at his feet to continue his thoughts, he caught a glimpse of someone beautiful sitting at the bus stop. She had deep black hair that looked long and silky, and she was tall and slim and wonderfully curvy. At first he wondered who this sight was, he registered the uniform, it was the same as his, and then looked more closely at the face. He saw Frankie just as he had always seen her, but this year she looked different. Her glasses where gone, he assumed replaced with contacts, her face seemed more predominate and feminine her cheek bones curved smoothly round her face and her lips were full and blushing pink.

A smile now spread across those lips and lit up her face, so her eyes so deeply brown glistened like freshly dropped dew on the grass. He turned his head to see what had caused her to smile, and had a strange wish that it had been him that made her smile. He saw a figure that too had grown more feminine and beautiful over the summer, that of Trisha Davis. Her hair was glossy against the dull day of September, her eyes were vividly green and her smile was radiant to match her friends. They embraced and began chatting and laughing, he quickened his pace so he could hear what they were saying and stood close by listening to them, still staring at his shoes.

'…Hermia was really screwing that I got there first, but I had to, had to make sure I got my make-up right this morning. Yours looks really good, that pinkie shade works really well on you babe.'

'Yea, and it matches my new bag too…' Her laugh was girlish but sweet and it made Ben smile. He looked up to see the make-up that Trisha had mentioned and saw it now; it was a light pink that highlighted Frankie's eyes perfectly.

'So didn't you wait up for Hermia, I mean it is her first day at our school, she might feel a bit alone.' She said sweetly.

'Hai… I offered but she said she was meeting her friend Mark and was getting the later bus.'

'Hey, you remembered to say Hai! Your learning!'

'Yea I know all your amazing tutelage. I called mum Oka-saan the other day which utterly confused her. I had to explain about you teaching me Japanese, I still think she was a bit confused.'

They laughed heartily and continued to talk about the day ahead and soon enough the bus came. They climbed on swiping their bus passes and found two seats near the back. The bus was quite full and Ben only had three choices of seat and so chose the one nearest the girls, in the row but one in front.

Trisha suddenly realised that Ben was near by and whispered eagerly, 'Hey isn't that Ben Miller? Why do you recon he got the early bus?'

'Yea, I saw him at the bus stop before you arrived. Don't know why he got this bus, maybe he planned to meet his friends early for the first day of term.'

'Hmm…oh well, so we'll miss their entrance, doesn't matter they are usually the boring ones anyway. Do you remember last year when Rick Kennedy came in and had purple hair! What a sight that was! Now that's an entrance!'

'Yea, he was going out with Claire then wasn't he...yea I remember because she turned up with green hair, trying to match him and got laughed at so badly she went crying into the toilets.'

'Of course you remember, you went in there after her and coaxed her out. Poor girl, they broke up after that didn't they? Wonder who this year's summer lover was.'

'Well he'll never do much better than Claire; she's such a sweet girl if not unfortunately unpopular. You know I always thought you and Rick would match but you'd probably just end up fighting as usual!'

'That's the only thing he's good for, a good argument! He gets so stressed and agitated! It's funny to watch his face turn the same colour as he's hair!'

The girls laughed and chatted on about people that had surrounded them for the past four years, and this final year.

Ben sat quietly two rows ahead listening intently. So it had been Frankie who had gotten Claire to come out of the toilets last year. He'd seen the whole scene, his friends laughing and set by their example others had joined in. Few didn't laugh but he, Frankie and Trisha and some other girls in their year had stayed silent. He was glad she had gone in and helped Claire, she was a nice girl and hadn't deserved that kind of treatment. Frankie was slowly gaining a greater respect in his mind that ever before. Previously he had granted her praise for being smart and kind, truthful, helpful and talented. But now he saw she was compassionate, and caring, loving and funny, cheerful and by Trisha's laughter a good friend and good company. Now he longed for her to be his company. He wouldn't have minded if Trisha was there too, just so long as he was included.

He wondered if this was all just an excuse to meet another pretty girl, doubted his own intentions. Truthfully if he hadn't seen how beautiful she was he might not have even paid any attention to her or her friend. But he could see she was more than beauty, more than a smile or a pair of legs. She was a lot more than that.

The bus rounded the corner which was the road of their school and all three got up to leave the bus. At the door they waited for the bus to slow, stop and the doors to open. The girls looked up at Ben and smiled lightly to be pleasant, but he smiled back brightly and said 'Hi'. They were rather taken aback but replied in the same manner so as not to be rude and exchanged glances of shock to one another. They climbed off the bus and walked toward the playground and found the bench on which they would spy their fellow year 11's.

Ben had come in for a particular reason that morning, so set off inside to find Mrs Bracken, the receptionist. She was sitting inside her little window smiling happily into the phone by her ear and when she registered Ben's presence hurried the caller along.

'Hello my dear, welcome back. What can I do for you my love?'

Mrs Bracken was a particularly lovely woman, who along with the other receptionist, Mrs Dusty, was a great someone you could utterly trust and depend upon.

'Hey Mrs Bracken, hope you had a nice holiday. I was wondering if I could have word about the new coach.'

'Thank you for asking I had a very good holiday, now the new coach you say. Well I've meet him of course nice fellow why do you ask?'

'Well I was wondering if he spoke to Coach Parker, about the football team do you know.'

'Well yes he did my love, and you're sure to be on it! You're our star player!'

'Yes about that, do you think there's anyway you could mention that I'm unreliable and untrustworthy and utterly irresponsible?'

'Now my dear I can only assume you don't want to be on the team for me to make up such lies! Is this the case?'

'Quick as ever to pick up the point Mrs Bracken. Yes, I want to focus on exams this year, but my father would go mad if I told him that so the only way I see out of it is if someone recommends against me. I can't let my grades slip.'

'Well now, Mr Miller this is shocking. But yes of course I'll speak to your tutor and advise her to express the same opinion. Don't you worry my love, you came to the right person ill make sure your not on the team. But we best keep this between ourselves.' She smiled happily at him.

'I knew I could trust you to help, thanks Mrs Bracken. Oh and one last thing, how soon can we put in votes for Student President, I have a nominee.'

* * *

_**Alright, nows the time to review, tell me what you like and dislike and what you don't get etc. etc.**_

_**I'll keep adding chatpers... :D**_

**_bye for now _**

**_Maddyrocks xxx_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello hello, this is my third chapter. **_

**_You know the deal, I write, I post, you read and you review…so review, review, review…Enjoy!_**

_

* * *

__Chapter 3_

The morning had been a good one. They had started with the people watching. There was the normal start of term routine where people turned up for the parade into the playground before form class. The normal drib drab who can't be bothered with the start of term turned up first followed by the popular group who always looked amazing, then those who over did the beginning of the term by wearing silly outfits over their uniforms, and of course the legendary Rick Kennedy who turned up with a ear piercing, a streak of red hair and black make-up around his eyes.

Their first day was usually made up of chatting catching up and gossiping about who got with whom over summer. Formally they were given timetables, diaries, ID cards and the usual set up for term. They only had a half day as normal lessons started the next day. But before they left they had to attend assembly. This was a normal occurrence, to give out warnings and information and to introduce any new members of staff.

This year Mr Brix introduced the three new members of staff, Mr March the new math teacher, Mr Hood the new science teacher and Ms Askew a new English teacher. Notices were given and warnings made and then they were dismissed.

Trisha and Frankie left first because they were closest to the door and, grabbing their bags from the pile outside, headed for the door to freedom. But just as they reached it they heard a voice call out Frankie's name and turned to see Mr Brix heading toward them,

'Francesca Love?'

'Yes, that's me.'

'Yes well that's very good and you must be Trisha Davis?'

'Yes.'

'Well that's excellent. I have received nominations for you Francesca to be the new president of the council and for you Miss Trisha to be the vice-president. I need to know if you willing to run for two such positions. Is that acceptable?'

The girls looked shocked, amazed who had recommended them? It had to be a teacher no student would; only the popular crowd usually got these positions out of...well popularity!

'Erm…yes, we are…aren't we Frankie!' Said Trisha, the first to speak.

'Umm...yes…yes…'

'Well good good. Hope to speak to you again soon then girls, have a good afternoon.'

Stunned the girls turned and head once again to the doors as Mr Brix walked toward his office.

They stayed silent all the way to the bus stop and only once on the bus spoke again.

'Who in friggin' hell would recommend us? There's no way we'll win but, why would someone recommend us…?'

'Don't ask me I'm baffled! Who is mad enough! Wait a second shouldn't they have asked us first I mean to check if we wanted to run for those positions. Who the heck…'

They sat confused for a second.

Behind them came a deep creamy voice 'Sorry, I thought that you two would be good at those jobs, but if you don't want to, you can just tell them so.'

Rather shocked Frankie and Trisha registered that voice to belong to Ben Miller, and still utterly shocked turned to confirm these suspicions.

'Sorry, but really I think you'd be really good...' His voice faded as he tried to justify his actions.

'No… it's fine really, it just came as a bit of a shock you know… you recommending …us... him telling us. Well it was just a bit of a shock really. But thanks, for you know…well it was just really…kind you know…' Frankie faded off and glanced at Trisha who had a rather funny look on her face.

'Yea, don't worry about it…' She said turning to Ben now, that same look on her face. 'We'll try and do what we can, if you think we'd be good I'm sure we would be. It was ever so kind of you to think of us, don't you agree Frankie?' Looking back at her friend she smiled.

'Yes…yes…'

'Well this is our stop so see you around Ben; by the way I hope you had a nice holiday!'

The girls climbed off and they walked toward their houses which where two streets apart.

Ben could have gotten off too, but he got off at the next stop and took the ally home. He was confused as to the expression on Trisha's face and the way she had emphasised how he'd treated them kindly. Well he hadn't he just had acted on an idea.

He sighed, resigned to confusion.

Five streets away Frankie signed in frustration at Trisha's comment as they walked away from the bus.

Another two streets away Trisha sighed in resignation to the fact that Ben Miller was in love with Frankie and she couldn't even see it, even after Trisha had pointed it out.

Ah well another start of term had begun.

* * *

_**Ok that's all for now….time to review…**_

_**Maddyrocks xxx**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello everyone! Hope your enjoying my story so far...if not then tell me why and I'll do my very best to improve it!**_

_**So now it's time to read and review…**_

_**Enjoy people:D**_

* * *

_Chapter 4_

The next day started dry and bright but the cold wind blew, showing that autumn had finally arrived and summer was long gone. They met at the bus stop chatting about the day ahead, what lessons they had and which teachers they would now have inherited. Their first lesson was English and they had the new English teacher Ms Askew. They climbed on board the bus and settled in their seats. There was no sign of Ben this morning but they had spotted Rick Kennedy running toward the bus stop as they got on board, and he had sat down behind them now.

'Hello hello girlies! How's it going!'

'Hey Rick, have a good holiday!' Asked Frankie, ever the conversationalist.

'Yea, good good. Went to Spain for 3 weeks with my brother. It was three weeks of sun, sea, sand and sexy sexy women!' He said with a huge grin.

'Shame there's no way anyone of them would look your way. If they weren't put off by your face they'd been repulsed by your smell.' Trisha chipped, with bitter resentment in her voice.

'Oh! Harsh Davis! Harsh! Who got up your noise this morning?'

'You, or at least your BO. You really should learn to wash more than once a month you know it's unhealthy.'

'Well, at least I know how you feel about me and I won't have to bother being nice to you for the rest of the year.' He sat back in his seat pulled out his ipod, plugged in and listened intently to the music.

What was her problem! Just in a bad mood I suppose, as usual! Lord that's all they ever seemed to do fight and fight and fight again. It was almost an art! Clearly over the summer she had perfected the art and now no longer needed his guidance. Well that or she'd grown more bitchy as she'd grown more beautiful. Wait a second where did that thought come from? More beautiful! Trisha! Well she had grown defiantly! Her hair, her face, her body, her legs…her legs. As the girls climbed off the bus with him following not far behind he took in her legs to full view. His eyes moved slowly up her body. Her short school skirt curved smoothly about her rounded hips and creamy thighs, her school jumper hung loosely, but not too loosely, and he could see her chest protruding and her flat stomach. A thin sliver chain hung round her neck and the butterfly pendant hung down into the dip of her open collar, toward her chest. Her shining hair draped delicately down her back, framing her face and accentuating her cheekbones. Her deeply green eyes shone with new vigour and her smile shone out happily.

He and Trisha had been friends a long time before Frankie had turned up and continued their friendship afterwards too. Each year their fighting would reach new and more dramatic levels and appear from less and less important things. But no matter what they seemed to always be their for each other to help out and support, give advise and share solace…when they weren't fighting.

Last year when his ex-girlfriend Claire turned up at school with green in her hair and had been so cruelly laughed at he had not defended her as he should have. But Trisha had been the one who had come to him and advised him of how a female brain works and how to make it better. Trisha had saved his relationship with Claire, although in the end they had decided it wouldn't work. But the point was that Trisha was many things: moody, funny, annoying, and argumentative but most of all she was a good friend.

He ran to catch up with them and when he did draped his arm around her shoulders and squeezed lightly. She didn't shrug his arm off but let him walk them to their form rooms. At the door he stopped her. She turned stepped on tip toe and hugged his lanky form, pecked his cheek and went inside. He smiled, and glad was that not that many things had changed, she still seemed to be able to read his mind without a word being spoken.

He spent the rest of the day in his usual high spirits, but had a particular happy spring in his step that he'd never had before.

Trisha too had a good day. Usually the first day of actual school was immensely boring and she had to drag herself through it but not today. Her good mood from Rick's apology keep her going through form, which usually dragged on because her teacher had a lisp and it was hard to understand what she said. Her first lesson with the new English teacher was fabulous. She started off the lesson playing games with them to get to learn their names. They followed by launching straight into the poetry required for their examinations, which normally boring, was brought to life by this wonderfully lively teacher to help them to express the poem and understand it. By the end of the lesson she had not only learnt all their names, but also formed relationships with each member. The class left chatting happily about the poem they had just read, and how wonderful she was.

Trisha and Frankie split up for the next lesson, maths, neither had the new teacher and both were glad, he seemed mean and as they approached the math department a girl from the year below ran crying from his math room. They glanced at each other, waved goodbye and headed to their new math rooms. Trisha hated math as a general rule, but was actually quite good at it, Frankie hated math and wasn't too good at it either. They spent the lesson learning meaningless numbers, dividing, squaring and square-rooting digits and till they're brains frizzled and died.

Neither Frankie nor Trisha saw Ben all morning, but at lunch as they queued up at the dessert cart Trisha saw him out the side of her eye, sitting a little aside from the rest of his friends. She tapped Frankie on the shoulder and pointed over to him, just at that moment he looked up and saw them. He smiled at them, got up and walked over toward them.

'Hey, how's it going? Forgiven me yet?'

Trisha smiled politely. 'Yes of course we've forgiven you, and it's going fine so far how about you?'

'Good yea, got any of the new teachers?'

'Yea we both had Ms Askew for English, and got the new science teacher too. How about you?' Replied Trisha, Frankie had suddenly gone very quite and she looked at her questionably.

'Yea, Mr Hood, I got him too and the Math teacher. But I've got old Mrs Fanny for English.'

'Cool, well in that case we'll see you in science after lunch.' She started to retreat, with Frankie at her side, to their usual table but Ben stopped them.

'Wait, can…would you mind if I…can I… spent lunch with…with you two?'

They looked at each other in looks of surprise turned to face him and nodded.

They walked off toward their table, settled down and started their slices of pizza. Just as they were tucking into their salads Rick turned up, bounding and hopping, laughing his head off.

'Well hello my ladies, it's seems I am too late to be you male escort for lunch today.' He said smiling at Ben. 'Hello Ben mate, how's it going?'

'Cool.' Was Ben's only answer, he had seemed flushed by Rick's comment, but shrugged it off.

'Well don't get too comfortable, you've got a fight on your hands if your trying to take my ladies from me.' He laughed heartily and put his arms round Trisha's neck and shoulders. 'Their my bitches!'

'Excuse me mister but I'm nobodies bitch, and nor is Frankie!' She shrugged him from her shoulders and dug into her salad. She cast a dirty look at him and turned to Frankie who still hadn't said a word since Ben had come over.

'Well don't worry mate I'm not after anyone, just some company.' Said Ben recovering his voice.

Rick looked at him for a moment and said, 'Company, well then way bother with lower beings such as ourselves, you could be hanging out with the lords almighty who run the school!'

Ben looked shocked at such abruptness but recovered quickly and replied, 'Yes but the company of ''higher beings'' is utterly dull. Personally I would prefer to spend my lunch hours with people who can actually hold a conversation about more than football, make-up and which party they will be attending so they can get rat arsed and remove all their clothing, and that's just the guys.'

They all laughed and smiled at him to show he had been accepted.

'Well then welcome, welcome I can't promise our company is much greater but we'll do our very best.' Said Rick, still smiling widely.

'Rick, just so I know, does this mean you'll be hanging out with us this year? I mean last year you spent in the company of dopey Jamie and cokey Carla. Over the drug period I take it?' Trisha said looking up from her pudding.

'Indeed, heard it was unhealthy. In fact it was you that told me that.'

'Really you do need much better parents, they clearly haven't taught you anything. You'd think with your brother being so responsible he might have at least tried.'

'Oh he did, but he has little to no effect upon my whatsoever, where as you my darling have very effect upon me, repulsion, disgust….'

'Ah, and the school councillor thinks you have communication issues! My foot! The only issues you have are the ones with shutting up, and your inability to do so!'

'Do they always fight like this?' Ben asked Frankie.

'Everyday! Sometimes it's worse than this.' Frankie was surprised to hear her own laughter followed by such a fluently worded answer; she couldn't imagine how she had done it. She seemed to be in a daze, since he had approached and she had noticed the looks that his friends were sending her and Trisha. Trisha had clearly not picked up on the vibe, but Frankie felt very aware of the fact that they were still looking over at them and presumably talking about them.

She decided if she could settle in the conversation she'd be fine and so instead of concentrating on the popular crowd watching them, she listened intently to the conversation and argument between Trisha and Rick. It seemed that this year would be an improvement upon the last. They had a good English teacher, they were nominees for the student board and now it seemed that Rick and Ben would be hanging about with them at lunches. Yes this year was defiantly looking good.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Ok you know what it's time for! **_

_**Tell me whats good and bad and help me to make my story perfect! I need you to help so please review and let me know how it looks from your point of view!**_

_**Thanks everyone!**_

_**Maddyrocks xxx**_


End file.
